Moonracer & Co
by Lirica
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about Moonracer and her friends. Humanformers. Will update whenever I get an Idea.
1. What did you buy?

Inserting a coin into a slot, the machine lit up. "Player 1 ready" the machine called out, her bright blue eyes lit up. Placing her hands on the steering wheel, she looked to her left at her opponent. His fiery red hair made him stand out from everyone else in the room. "Player 2 ready". His eyes met hers, blue eyes glaring into blue eyes. The speakers from the arcade machine counted down, turning back to her screen. Her small, soft hands gripped the wheel.

Placing her foot on the gas she pressed down as soon as the screen said start. At every turn, she spun the wheel. The two of them neck in neck, finishing the first lap she used her nitro boost. Bringing her into the lead. She heard her counterpart swear. The female smirked, her car skidded around a corner. Losing control it hit one of the many barriers of the track.

He took this as an opportunity to turn on his own nitro boost. His car speeding past hers. The female grunted as she tried to catch up. Going onto his third and final lap, he was fairly ahead of his friend. Soon her own car entered the final lap, she was 5th much to her dismay. Soon their game was over, The male placing first and her placing 3rd overall.

"Moonie, you know what that means" He turned and smirked at her. Moonracer sighed, "Fine, but next round means you're buying me dinner". The male looked at her "What, no way," he replied. She poked her tongue out "Why is it because you're broke again" she joked. He looked away "Noooo" he lied.

"Roddy" Moonracer deadpanned, "What did you buy this time?" she questioned. Rodimus looked away. "Rodimus" she asked. "I needed it okay" he stressed. "What did you buy" she asked once more. "P..izza blanket" he stammered. Moonracer raised an eyebrow, "And?". Rodimus looked back at the female. "A bunch of other things".

Moonracer sighed, "Stop buying things you don't need". Closing her eyes, she tapped her finger of the steering wheel of the arcade machine. "I'm telling Kup" she gave him an evil grin, before getting up and leaving the arcade. "What! Noooo" he called out after her.


	2. Who?

"Moonie" She warned, her ice blue eyes glaring at her roommate. Arcee faced her roommate as well as other comrades. She then looked at their faces. Flare up, Nautitca, Rosanna and Flip sides. "Oh come on Cee, go on answer the question" Moonracer pushed. The others nodded, each one wanting to know the answer. Flip sides however shook her head and sighed.

"No" came her reply, her voice stern and cold. She flicked her azure colored hair over her shoulder. "Oh come on, we're all dying to know!" Flare up piped up, her short bronze colored hair bouncing on her shoulders. Rosanna and Nautica leaned forward, closer to Arcee. "Ah, guys.." Flip sides began.

"BACK OFF" Arcee yelled, pushing Flare up away. She was breathing heavily. "Personal Space". "Oh! Sorry, forgot about that" Rosanna moved back to sit next to her adoptive sister. The others moved back too, each one of them knew how much Arcee loved her space.

Nautica looked at the war hardened female. "So...are you going to answer us?" she queried. Arcee looked at each one of them, Moonracer first then Flare up, Nautica, Rosanna and Flip sides. "Fine" she grumbled.

Arcee looked at the others, Moonracer's face had a look of triumph. Flare up and Nautica sharing the same smug face. Rosanna simply looked at Flip sides.

Arcee buried her head into a pillow, "T..the one I..I like i..is" she stammered, a light blush gracing her face. She lifted her head and took a deep breath in. Opening her mouth she was about to speak when the door slammed open. "Yo, I brought pizza" the intruder announced.

The girls looked at the male, "Smokescreen!" Moonracer exclaimed, getting up and taking the pizza boxes. "Chow time girls" she declared walking away into the dining room. Everyone followed the sharpshooter except Smokescreen and Arcee.

Arcee looked up at the male, his rust colored hair and sky blue eyes stood out to her. He in turn winked at her before following the others. Her face went redder, "primus" she mumbled.


	3. Shots

She placed her hand under her chin. She sighed softly, her blue eyes softening as she watched his strong form take out his target easily. She watched as he placed down his rifle, his black hair swaying softly in the wind. He moved to examine his target. Perfect shots, one right in the chest, one in the target dummy's temple. The other bullets shot into the most vulnerable places of a human.e

Her eyes twinkled as she approached her, "Percy, nice job" she complimented. Perceptor just nodded. She in turn got up and picked up the rifle, his hands caressed. She lifted up the rifle and show three bullets. Each one hitting target. She turned to him and smirked.

"Moonracer, your aim is still impeccable". "But.." she retaliated. "It still needs work" his reply was swift. Her lips formed into a pout, "I'll never get up to your standards, will I?" she whispered.

Perceptor watched her, his ice blue eyes softened. "My standards are getting higher, every time you improve".Placing a calloused hand on her shoulder, "Sooner or later you might even surpass me". Perceptor removed his hand, turning he walked towards the exit.

Moonracer watched him walk off, she put down the rifle before getting up. Running towards Perceptor she wrapped her arms around his torso. She buried her face into his back. "Thank you" she mumbled.

Perceptor craned his head to look at her. His eyes softening more as a small smile graced his lips. Moonracer looked up, his lips turned back to a frown. She knew, she saw, but she wouldn't mention it.


End file.
